Wulfric
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Wulfric | jname=ウルップ | tmname=Urup | slogan=yes | sloganline=Tough as an iceberg, hot as a furnace. | image=XY Wulfric.png | size=300px | caption=Art from X and Y | gender=Male | colors=yes| eyes=Gray | hair=White | hometown=Snowbelle City| region=Kalos | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=yes | gym=Snowbelle Gym| specialist=yes | type= types| badge=Badge#Iceberg Badge Iceberg Badge | anime=yes | epnum=XY120 | epname=All Hail the Ice Battlefield! | enva=Michael Alston Baley | java=Ryūzaburō Ōtomo | }} Wulfric (Japanese: ウルップ Urup) is the Gym Leader of Snowbelle City's Gym, known officially as the Snowbelle Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Wulfric appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. Trainers who defeat Wulfric will receive the , along with . He is said not just to be a strong Gym Leader but also very kind to Pokémon, which is why Pokémon, such as those in Pokémon Village, admire him.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-au/characters/gym_leaders/ Initially, Wulfric is not at the Snowbelle Gym, instead being said to be at the . Indeed, Wulfric is found at the Pokémon Village, a location west of the woods, where he explains the place to the player. From there, he goes back to his gym, which is now able to be challenged. According to the television show Gym Freaks, Wulfric is a fan of the Brycen-Man Series, to the point of crying when watching the latest movie. He is also rumored to keep a photo of his dearest Pokémon in the locket he wears around his neck. Pokémon Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 9,440 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Snowbelle Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSWulfric.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class=Marquis |name=Wulfric |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Pokémon Village :"You know what this place is? Welcome to the Pokémon Village. This place is a secret, y'know? Most of the Pokémon here are runaways--escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless s who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of these Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here. Hmm... I see. Your Pokémon sure seem to think highly of you. You've had some good times together, haven't you?" :"Hey! You all can come out now. This one's all right!" :"Sometimes I get worried and come here to check on everyone. Oh--excuse my manners. We haven't even had a proper introduction yet. The name's Wulfric. I'm usually over at the Gym in Snowbelle City, since I'm the Gym Leader and all. Let me guess--you want to challenge me?" ::That's right.: "I thought so. Sorry to inconvenience you like this. I'll be waiting for you back at the Gym, then. Before you come by, I think it would do you good to spend some time with the Pokémon here." ::Not really.: "Now you're just being modest. You have seven Badges already, haven't you? There's only me left to challenge, so I'll be waiting for you back at the Gym. Before you come by, I think it would do you good to spend some time with the Pokémon here." ;Snowbelle Gym * Before battle :"Y'know what? Ice is both extremely hard and terribly fragile at the same time. You know what that means? Depending on which Pokémon you choose and what moves they use, I could be your most challenging opponent yet or I could be a total pushover. But that's all right. That's how it should be! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get this show on the road!" * Upon being defeated :"Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!" * After being defeated :"Impressive! Your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you've trained your Pokémon well." :"What you have right there is called the Iceberg Badge! As long as you have that, any and all of your Pokémon will surely look up to you and do their absolute best in battle. Let me give you this, too." :"You know what this is? It's ! This move has an accuracy of 100 percent! Not only that, but every once in a while it will freeze the target it hits, too! I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today. Being rigid can make you tough, but it will also render you fragile. You're better off being flexible. You know what I mean? Some people are fluid like water and can adapt to their environment without changing what's important on the inside. Not me, though. I guess I'm too stubborn. Maybe that's why I love types." * Post-game :"Ice-type Pokémon are cold to the touch. Give one a hug and you're in for a chill. But you know what? They're only cold on the outside. On the inside, they have hearts as warm as anyone!" ;Snowbelle City :"You know what? You have all the Gym Badges now, so there's really only one thing left to do... It's time you headed off to the Pokémon League! Listen up, now... Trust in your Pokémon, and there's no limit to what you can achieve!" ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"You know what? We all talk big about what you learn from battling and bonds and all that, but really, I just do it 'cause it's fun. Who cares about the grandstanding? Let's get to battling!" * Upon being defeated :"Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!" * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: :"You know what? Your Pokemon really threw everything they had into that battle just now. You truly are something, you know?" Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Snowbelle City Gym! ... Ai yai yai... Wulfric has arrived! He's cool. So cool. He's the best of men! But I saw him crying in a theater the other day... The movie was... "Brycen-Man"... I think. Oh... He went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Snowbelle City Gym! ... Wowww! Wulfric has arrived! He's cool. So cool. He's the best of men! Rumor has it that the locket around his neck has his dearest Pokémon's photo in it! I wonder what kind of Pokémon it is. Is there any chance it's an Ice-type Pokémon?! Oh... He went inside the Gym. That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone. That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Sprites Artwork In the anime Wulfric debuted in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, where Ash battled him in an attempt to earn his eighth Kalos Gym Badge. Despite only using two Pokémon to battle Ash's three, Wulfric emerged victorious. Wulfric then explained that Ash is not having enough trust in his bond with , which left the latter in serious doubt. In A Real Icebreaker!, Ash, having gotten over a subsequent bout of depression from Wulfric's explanation, challenged him to a rematch. This time, Ash put up a much better fight, eventually leaving both sides with one Pokémon each: Ash's Greninja standing up against Wulfric's . With its now-perfected Ash-Greninja form, Greninja was easily able to gain an upper hand in the battle. However, Wulfric then suddenly Mega Evolved his Abomasnow, giving it a massive power boost. Despite this, Ash was eventually able to win the battle, earning him the . Wulfric appeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Wulfric was seen in the Winding Woods, watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City while being surrounded by some wild Pokémon in the forest. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Wulfric and Abomasnow were among those who helped destroy the Giant Rock. Wulfric reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Character Wulfric is a determined Gym Leader in battles, to the point when he even becomes slightly impatient. He likes when his challenger is motivated and driven through the battle and wants to see their fiery, burning passion. Wulfric believes progress and victories can be achieved if the trainer really trusts his Pokémon. He wants to see this during the battle and sometimes changes his strategy to see such passion. He also has a slight speaking problem, for sometimes he says "You know..." when describing something. Pokémon This listing is of Wulfric's known in the : On hand was the first Pokémon Wulfric used during his Gym battle with Ash. Although he ended up being defeated by Ash's Hawlucha, he managed to set up a storm, which proved troublesome for Ash later in the battle. Abomasnow reappeared in A Real Icebreaker!, where he was Wulfric's final Pokémon in his rematch with Ash. He soon defeated Ash's Talonflame, despite the massive type disadvantage. Ash's next choice was , who soon gained an upper hand on Abomasnow and turned into its Ash-Greninja form, overpowering Abomasnow even further. Wulfric then revealed that Abomasnow was capable of Mega Evolving and triggered the process, making Ash-Greninja's opponent a Mega Abomasnow. Despite the increase in power, Mega Abomasnow was eventually defeated by Ash-Greninja, winning the match for Ash and earning him the . He reappeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where he helped destroy the Giant Rock. Abomasnow reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Abomasnow's known moves are , , , , and , and his Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon used by Wulfric in his Gym battle with Ash. With the hailstorm set up by Abomasnow, Avalugg was able to use its Ice Body Ability to keep regaining health during the entire battle. It quickly defeated Ash's Hawlucha, after which Ash chose to use . Using Talonflame's great to his advantage, Wulfric had Avalugg use Avalanche, which was powered up due to Avalugg acting after its opponent. This eventually led to Talonflame's defeat, and Ash sent out as his final Pokémon. Even though Greninja managed to freeze Avalugg's legs with quickly freezing s and then transform into its Ash-Greninja form, it still wound up being defeated, costing Ash the battle. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Avalugg reappeared in A Real Icebreaker!, being the second Pokémon used by Wulfric in Ash's rematch against him. It managed to defeat Ash's Pikachu, after which Ash chose to use Talonflame. This time, Talonflame was able to claim victory over the Iceberg Pokémon. Avalugg's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} was used by Wulfric in Ash's rematch against him in A Real Icebreaker!, where it battled against Ash's Pikachu. Despite proving itself to be surprisingly tough, it was eventually defeated with a super-effective . It is unknown if this Bergmite is one of the five Bergmite that greet visiting Trainers at the Gym, or a separate one Wulfric uses for Gym battles. Bergmite's known moves are , , and .}} At the Gym reside at the Gym, greeting visiting s when they arrive for a Gym battle. The only known move of two of the Bergmite is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大友龍三郎 Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |en=Michael Alston Baley |da=Kasper Leisner |fi=Unknown voice actor (XY120, XY122) Markus Bäckman (XY135-XY136) |pl=Jan Kulczycki |ru=Олег Куценко Oleg Kutsenko |es_eu=Vicente Gil |es_la=Dan Osorio}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wulfric debuted in the . He was first mentioned by Grant as having not yet arrived to a meeting between the Kalos Gym Leaders about what to do with Team Flare. Once he arrived and the meeting finished, Wulfric and four other Gym Leaders meet up with 's group. They travel by sea on Wulfric's Avalugg to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base is located. Upon arriving, they find the ultimate weapon in the process of being activated. When Y leaps in to keep the weapon's petals from opening, the Gym Leaders assist her by also using their strength and their Pokémon to keep the weapon closed. Despite their best efforts, the Gym Leaders are unable to prevent the ultimate weapon from blooming and firing on the Kalos region. The attack hits many areas and damages several buildings, but the heroes' efforts managed to weaken the weapon's power and prevent any lives from being taken. The Gym Leaders and Y were also protected from the attack thanks to Olympia and Valerie's Pokémon surrounding them in barriers. Later, the Kalos Gym Leaders help rebuild the damaged buildings that were destroyed by the ultimate weapon's blast. Due to Team Flare's influence over the media, the Gym Leaders and X's group were blamed for the incident. Sometime later, Team Flare attempts to reactivate the plan to use the ultimate weapon by extracting life energy from wild Pokémon captured at the Pokémon Village. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Viola, Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who lead a charge to free the captured Pokémon. When attempts to call for backup, Wulfric picks up the line and informs him that he and the other Gym Leaders have defeated the other members of Team Flare that were stationed at Cyllage City. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Wulfric and his allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Pokémon This listing is of Wulfric's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Wulfric's first known Pokémon. It was used as sea transportation to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base was located. After arriving, it helped keep the ultimate weapon from opening with its weight. With the help of Valerie's , it was able to stand on the air, but was knocked off by Bryony's . None of Avalugg's moves are known.}} is Wulfric's second known Pokémon. It was first sent out at Geosenge Town to keep the ultimate weapon from opening as it was being unearthed. Later, it helped repair the damage done by the ultimate weapon firing on Kalos. None of Abomasnow's moves are known.}} Trivia * Wulfric's Japanese Leader title is . * Wulfric's Avalugg is the highest-leveled Pokémon used by a Gym Leader prior to entering the Hall of Fame, at level 59. * In the Battle Chateau during the initial battle, Wulfric's Cryogonal knows at level 40 even though it can only learn it at level 45. Names Notes Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ice-type Trainers de:Galantho es:Édel fr:Urup it:Edel ja:ウルップ pl:Wulfric zh:得撫